Finally!
by CrazyTay
Summary: This is a lengthened version of Hiroya waking up in Jin's point of view because I love their little side story.


**This is a one-shot for Jin and Hiroya because I found their story so touching. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Gakuen Heaven**

I walked down the too familiar halls that weighed down on me like lead. I hadn't been here since I began working at Bell Academy. The fresh memory of the Chairman was painful and raw. One I didn't care to think about. Right now, all that mattered was Hiroya.

My chest tightened as I thought of my beloved friend. Ever since Keita asked me if I love him, my pulse quickens and my chest tightens when I think about him. How could I not have realized it before? Everything I have done has been for him in some form. Even all of my pointless talks with Kazuki were for Hiroya in a way. If only I had told him how I felt sooner.

I neared Hiroya's room and tensed up. Seeing his lifeless body would make me die a little, I knew this from experience. I stepped into the room and the dark feeling over took me. It was as if Hiroya's presence was disappearing. I sat beside him and took his hand, as I had done many times. I couldn't accept what I secretly knew. Hiroya would never squeeze my hand back. He would never open his eyes. He was drifting and there was nothing I could do to stop it. If only I could at least tell him how I feel! Why did I not tell him when I could? How could I not know it before now?

I leaned closer and stroked the side of his face, my long hair falling over my shoulders. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat. I opened my eyes again, hoping to see his open as well, but no such luck. I held his hand tighter, "Open your eyes Hiroya. Please, open your eyes. I can't stand another moment without them," Every word was a gentle whisper, as if speaking any louder would wake him from a peaceful slumber. The irony in that thought was almost laughable, "Hiroya, I need you. I've been lost ever since you fell ill. What do I do Hiroya? Tell me! I-" I choked and held back tears, "I love you."

My heart jumped as I confessed, almost nervous to say it out loud. Then the realization that he didn't hear it crashed down on me hard and a whole new wave of depression washed over me. I slumped in my chair in despair.

I looked out the window and saw a shooting star, then another, and another. I had forgotten about the meteor shower tonight. I didn't really care much about it. This is a moment I would want to have shared with Hiroya. Not like this, but actually _with_ him. I picked a random shooting star and thought, 'My one and only wish, is for Hiroya to waken.'

I watched the meteor shower for a while longer, my hand still holding Hiroya's. I felt a movement and turned quickly, looking at our hands. His moved! I looked up and saw the most amazing thing in the world. Hiroya was looking groggily at me with a small grin.

"Hey there. Seems like I've been out for quite a while."

I stood instantly and leaned over him, in complete shock. Is this really happening? Oh please don't be a dream! I couldn't bear it if it was! But his eyes, were so real!

He smiled up at me with softness in his eyes and ran his fingers through my hair, something he used to do all the time. His next words were a whisper that made my heart melt, "I could hear your voice."

This is real! I was so overcome with emotion that I broke down. The tears I had been holding in for so long finally released. I clung to him, feeling the life there. He comforted me and spoke softly, "You grew your hair out."

I couldn't even remember how to speak. I just cried in his arms as he soothed me. He continued to run his fingers through my hair, which I had grown out for him. Even after my tears had dried I still rested on him, not even wanting to move from that spot ever. I just wanted to live in this moment forever. Nothing could ever make me move.

"Look at me Jin."

Except that. I sat up, looking into Hiroya's beautiful eyes. He placed his hand on the side of my face with the softest expression I've ever seen in his eyes, "Say it again. I want to look into your eyes as you say it."

My whole body heated up and I hesitated, but remembering the regret from not telling him crashed down on me, "I love you Hiroya."

His eyes seemed to sparkle and his smile grew. He stroked the side of my face slowly, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that Jin."

My heart gave a squeeze and my throat tightened, "Are you saying?"

He nodded slowly, "I mean I love you too Jin. I have for so long now."

I felt guilty. It took a child to tell me before I realized my true feelings, and he had been waiting for me to tell him before he was even ill. I rested my forehead against his, "And you don't know how much I have longed for you to come back to me. I've missed you so Hiroya."

He caressed the back of my neck and smiled warmly, "I'm awake now. And do you know what I've been dreaming of?"

I shook my head, a small smile forming on my lips. He whispered for me to come closer, and then lifted his head to catch my lips. My heart leaped the moment our lips meant. It was a quick kiss, but it spoke a thousand words. It was then that I knew, that it really hit me, that he was back, and that he loved me as much as I loved him. My life could finally begin.


End file.
